


So Will I

by Dirtkid123



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ben Platt lyrics, Gen, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, I’m so sorry for writing this., Morgan Stark Needs a Hug (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirtkid123/pseuds/Dirtkid123
Summary: Post Endgame.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	So Will I

It was the day of Tony's funeral.

Morgan, Peter and Harley were named the Stark Heirs, as per Tony's last Will and testament.

After the document was read, Peter and Harley thought back to when Tony would comfort them, even though their worries were less than important in the span of things.

—

Peter thought back to before the snap.. It was late at night after a work binge in Tony's lab. He was spending the night at the tower, but woke up after dozing off to sleep. He rushed out to see Tony still on the couch and sighed in relief.

"What's up Pete?" Tony had asked upon seeing the tears in the young hero's eyes.

"I ha a dream.. where I killed you, Ms. Pepper.. and Happy, and Ned.. and Aunt May.. you were all dead because of me.

Mr. Stark.. what if I go crazy? I mean, my uncle Ben's last words were "with great power comes great responsibility.." and I have so much I can do with my strength, and healing.. but what if I forget what it's like to be human.. and start to inflict pain onto others?"

"that isn't ever going to happen, Peter.. you're compassionate and understanding to everyone you meet. But if it did, you'd have me and Pepper, and May, and Happy and all of the people in your life to pull you back to earth."

"But what if I get lost?"

"Then you'll just find your way back, and if you can't I'll be there to find you.."

"what if someone breaks my heart?"

"Then I'll put it back together like I do every time you need me.."

—-

Harley thought back to the aftermath of the Mandarin experience with Tony back when he was a kid. he had joined Tony after In New York for a few days with his sister and mother. One night he couldn't fall asleep too busy thinking of all The things he wanted to do.. and that he secretly worried he couldn't do. He padded out into the main room where Tony was working and asked the man:

"Hey, Tony...what would happen if I can't catch the dreams That i've been out there chasing? What if when my fears show up I'm too afraid to face them?"

Tony had turned toward Harley with an understanding look in his eye, before he replied "Well, I can't fight your battles But I'll always be at your side."

—

On the days where Peter was especially tired of all the stresses of superheroing and school, he'd ask Tony why couldn't he give up? The man would always reply that it's one thing that he'd never let Peter do.

—

Tony had his own share of fears and insecurities too.

When he was young his mother had always held his hand while assuring him that she'd always be with him.. and as he got older and went off to college She would write to him while he was away. She signed the back of all her letters with a lullaby that she used to sing to him when he was small.

When he was 17, his mother died in a supposed car crash, sending him in a downward spiral that spanned over 15 years.

Tony always worried about what would happen if everyone left him. He never ceased to put too much into the relationships which always inevitably left him empty-handed?

But eventually he realized, that losing only teaches people To not take things for granted. And even if His wealth and power couldn't save everyone he lost, he'd still look back at the happier times they had shared.

Morgan began to worry about those same problems at only 5 years old, and so Tony rocked her back and forth and sang his mothers lullaby, soothing his little girl with the comforting tune.

"the sky will still be up there,And the sun will always shine..” he sang. 

“The stars will keep on falling, For the ones who wish at night. The mountains won't start moving;And the rivers won't run dry..” he felt Morgan start to drift to sleep.

“The world will always be there.. And so will I" he whispered the final words.

—

As the years went by, and the world kept turning, Tony's friends and family grieved for him. One day, Morgan Stark, now a 15 year old teenager stumbled across a message for her, Peter, and Harley to view. So after calling the boys, who weren't boys any more, she pressed play on the old recorded video.

Tony's holographic image began to sing a forgotten lullaby to his children. Although he wasn't alive anymore, his voice soothed the grieving heirs of Stark Industry, as it played the message.

"Even if the sky is falling

And the sun don't want to shine... 

Tony’s hologram Began to crackle in and out.

“If the stars we used to wish on

Disappear into the night”

The hologram began to freeze.

“Well, I can move a mountain

But only by your side.”

Harley, Peter, and Morgan began to cry as their holographic father’s image started to die out. 

“Just say you'll always be there

I know you'll always be there.. and so will I" 

The recording shut off with a wink, as Tony's children sat around the player, taking solace in the final words of Tony Stark.


End file.
